


Let Me Ease Your Strain

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [30]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Masseur Ivan, Paralyzed Alfred, VK Drabs, Wheelchairs, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #82: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T / Prompt: Ivan gives Alfred a massage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Ease Your Strain

"Y-yeah, right there," Alfred mewled softly in the headrest of the table, gripping the fake leather tightly as he struggled to hold back his whiny moans, his favorite masseur digging his powerful fingers into his back roughly, rubbing the balls of his palms down Alfred's spine. The rhythmic and sensual motions captivated Alfred and he couldn't help but feel even a slight bit sleepy from the rubdown. Ivan passed over a particularly tense knot and Alfred yelped softly, the grunt melting into satisfied keening as his muscles relaxed under Ivan's touch. "Ghh–"

"You ought to come more often," Ivan scolded him with a patronizing tone, his accented voice almost as relaxing as his nimble and dexterous hands. Blushing and half-heartedly hoping Ivan meant his words in a more sexual manner than was likely, Alfred just grunted again and lay his cheek down on the cushions, eyeing Ivan from over his shoulder.

The man stood poised with powerful grace, expression set in a serious yet calm look, his silvery platinum hair reflecting the ambiance of the lit candles that burned around the room, the scent of incense mixing with his own husky smell Alfred had the pleasure of getting a whiff of whenever Ivan leaned in to apply more pressure. "Yeah, I know… Work's been cutting my hours though, I can barely afford these biweekly visits…"

"That is no good," Ivan frowned, applying a little more oil to his hands before smoothing it over the expanse of Alfred's back, letting his hands dip but just for a moment beneath the privacy cloth that covered Alfred's bare bum. Blushing and whining softly in an effort to entice Ivan to repeat the motion, Alfred sighed sweetly as Ivan focused on his lower back, spreading his hands out to Alfred's plush love handles before kneading around the area like a cat. "Perhaps we can make an arrangement."

"What'd'ya mean?" Alfred drawled somewhat as he let his own accent slip through, Ivan's serious frown lifting just slightly into a coy little smile as he moved back up along Alfred's back, leaning over him to let Alfred feel his body heat.

"Perhaps I could bring my things over to your house every few days, that way you don't trouble yourself with the ride out here."

"A-are you sure?" Alfred gaped in surprise, not at all expecting such a tempting offer from the sexy man. Ivan nodded and pulled back, lifting his hand towel from its rack to clean his hands.

"Of course. I am always worried about you, this would put my mind at ease," Ivan explained sweetly, Alfred nearly swooning at that sweet and caring tone, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as Ivan helped him sit up. "Your hour is finished."

"Yeah, I know… Can you bring my chair a little closer?" Alfred asked as he already started pulling his T-shirt on over his head, not seeing when Ivan nodded and fetched the wheelchair by the door. He helped Alfred fix his pants back around his waist, either not noticing or just deciding not to comment on the small bulge in Alfred's boxers. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso and hefted him up, the young man limply nuzzling into the embrace as he was carefully maneuvered back into his wheelchair, Ivan smiling as he strapped him in.

"I'll have the secretary call you about a time then."

"Thanks, Ivan… I r-really appreciate all of this."

Ivan chuckled and ruffled Alfred's hair, taking hold of the handles and walking him out into the lobby. "Don't mention it, I am happy to."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or rating if you enjoyed this!


End file.
